The Haircut
by Rosebud77
Summary: Rose wants Jade to clean up a bit. Jade just wants Rose. This was requested by an anon on my tumblr, Enjoy.


"Goodmorning Jade," Rose says with her back turned to you, she's probably reading the newspaper and drinking coffee.

You wouldn't be surprised; Ms. Lalonde always did act too old for her age. She most likely woke up at six to start preparing for the morning. Hair, Make-up, Clothes, etc. You, however, wake up at nine-thirty, go back to sleep, and wake up at ten-thirty. Your hair, (lack of) Make-up, and clothes always end up just getting messy throughout the day, so why bother?

Besides, Jade Harley prides herself on being a natural beauty.

Rose turns to greet you with a morning half-smile and you return it with a mouthful-of-orange-slice grin. She looks absolutely horrified.

She recollects herself.

"Jade?"

"Mmhmm?" You mumble between bites of orange pulp.

"What is on your head?"

You look at her and you almost feel like laughing from watching the mock-terror spread across Rose's face.

You swallow with a big gulp.

"My hair, of course. When did you get to be such a fashonista?"

"Well my matesprit _is_ 'Ms. Fussyfangs' herself." She walks to you and picks up one of your frizzed-out curls. "Did you even brush it?"

"No." You murmur, "But it's not like you know what it's like to have long hair."

"I suppose you are correct. That makes me wonder though…" She pulls your hair up so that it is almost like you only had hair to your jaw line. " This should be more manageable."

You jerk away from her. "Rose, I _like_ my hair this long. Even if it's tangled and messy."

She chuckles, "No worries, Harley. It was only a thought. You looked cute with short hair. Almost like Kanaya."

You think about it.

_Maybe_.

She _likes_ kanaya… maybe this would be the difference. _Maybe_ Rose will finally have her eyes open to the fact that you are just as pretty and intelligent as Kanaya, but you aren't from a different species.

_But I love my hair. It makes me who I am._

But, _Rose_…

"Okay." Gosh, what did you just do?

"Okay? I can tell you that I am certainly surprised that you agreed to this so willingly. Wait a moment and I'll go get some supplies. Run a comb through it so it will be easier to cut." She leaves the room almost giddy in her strange goth way.

You slump into a chair and tug your fingers through your hair. _I haven't gotten it cut before… ever._ You tap your foot in anxiety and blow out some air to move your bangs out of your eyes.

Rose returns with scissors, a comb, a trash can and a smile. She obviously really wants this because she rarely smiles. You are _truly_ terrified.

Rose tries to brush through all the knots but eventually gives up after the third comb broke. She lines up the scissors and your heart is beating uncontrollably. _Will this hurt_?

She can feel you tense up and says, "I'm quite advanced in short hair. I will make sure that it looks good according to your sense of style. I've been cutting my hair ever since I was old enough to use scissors."

Little does she realize that you are more afraid of the _tools _that the one _using them_.

You take a deep breath and close your eyes as she clips the first locks off of your mane.

You struggle to keep your breathing steady and tears from slipping out of your eyes as the first chunk of hair falls to the floor.

By the fourth snip, you _are_ crying.

She finally finishes and brushes through it without a tug. Rose then turns you around to see your tear-stained face.

"What's wrong, Jade?" Her eyebrows draw together in concern.

"This is the first time I've ever gotten my—"You sniffle, "hair cut before. And it scared me to death."

"Hey," her eyes soften into something more caring than confused. "You did great. And your hair looks gorgeous." She picks your head up and holds it by your chin.

You look into her eyes and then you go for _it_.

You kiss her _directly_ on the lips.

She recoils at first but then she deepens the kiss. Gosh, she's a good kisser.

Who even knows how long it was until you broke apart. _Who even cared_?

All you remember was warmth on your lips and in your heart.

When you _did _finally separate, you flush an unnatural shade of pink and she smiles.

Then you turned towards the mirror.

_Oh my god_.

"My… hair." You manage to stutter.

"It is absolutely perfect." Rose says happily beside you.

You bring your hand to your head. It's feels really light. And… _Short_. Wow. It's really… _short_. This almost stuns you but then you notice Rose standing there waiting for your response. You hate it but you can't let her know that.

"You're right. It's perfect."


End file.
